percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Task Force Grecia
History Task Force Grecia (Grecia being Italian for Greece) was formed in 2011 by Dionysus and Chiron to handle missions that were too secretive and dark for the public eye to know about. It is comprised of certain under-the-radar campers who are talented and trustworthy enough to undertake such missions. Members refer to themselves as Olympus' Black Ops teams. Missions include assassination, interrogation, recon, guerilla warfare, and long term undercover operations. Each member has to swear on the River Styx that they will not divulge the secrets of the Task Force unless either Chiron or Dionysus gives them permission. The minimum age for members is sixteen years old. Headquarters The Task Force's headquarters is simply Camp Half-Blood, but when they meet it is normally at the big house or around a fire in the forest in the dead of night. Dionysus has to provide covers for them when someone gets intrusive or inquisitive. Non-Command Members Each member of the non-command staff is thoroughly schooled in combat, interrogation, stealth, undercover operations, and forensics analyzing, among other things (See specialization section below). Each member has specializations where they train more extensively in certain fields, which they must master before, if they choose, moving onto another specialization. Ziva Arnar Ziva is a Daughter of Athena and the field leader of the group. She is the senior-most member and works in strategy, combat, and forensics. Caden Grimes Caden is a Son of Poseidon and is a combat specialist, mostly employed as security for other members with more delicate jobs. Caden is the most talented fighter in the group, having been able to defeat fighting legends such as Zack Johnson and dueling an angry minor god of unknown name to a draw. Maya Arslan Maya is a Daughter of Aphrodite and is a specialist in combat and interrogation. She is also known for her undercover work. She is the most emotionally volatile and violent, and is often dragged out of situations by others when she gets too violent or aggressive. Scott Sigurdson Scott is a Son of Hermes and a specialist in stealth, combat, and forensics. He is the primary scout for the Task Force, and the first choice for such missions. He is the lone wolf of the group, and has the furthest ties from everyone, only getting along with Caden and Maya. Carly Taylor Carly is a Daughter of Zeus and is commonly the second choice for in-field command. Carly is known for her care for collateral damage and civilian life, often making her the moral compass of the group. She specializes in forensics and stealth. Sean Rivers Sean is a Son of Apollo and the primary marksman for the Task Force, and will provide sniper support for any missions required. Sean tends to be the realist of the group, making sure nobody's ego ever gets too large. He specializes in marksmanship and trains solely in that, with a basic training knowledge of the other fields. Kensi Almeida Kensi is a Daughter of Hades and the primary forensics specialist of the team. She also works as the group's primary interrogator and will also act as spotter for Sean. Jarett Hawke Jarett is a Son of Thanatos and a security based member. He specializes solely in combat, and is normally used as a tank for the group, carving his way into situations to save someone or as a distraction. Andrea Snow Andrea is a Daughter of Hephaestus and works primarily as a weaponsmith for the team. She doesn't trust most people easily, and has difficulty working with a lot of the group. Thea Wayne Thea is a daughter of Hyperion and is the rookie member of the group. She works primarily as the back up scout. Specializations There are several specializations that each member has an option of choosing after successfully completing basic Task Force training. Upon choosing a specialization, the Task Force member must complete the more strenuous training of that specialization before moving on to another, if they choose to do so. Combat Combat specialists are trained in far more brutal, advanced, and difficult fighting techniques to match their fighting style. This also includes a thorough schooling in unarmed self-defense. Interrogation Interrogation specialists are trained in different forms of torture, as well as psychological interrogation methods. Stealth Often called "Ghosts", stealth specialists are trained to sneak through enemy lines and back, remain deep behind said lines if necessary, retrieve certain packages of importance without being noticed, as well as a thorough teaching of theft and planting of objects or bombs. Undercover Ops Undercover specialists are trained to adopt another identity and obtain information by getting close to a target. This is the most difficult and grueling specialization to learn. Forensics Forensics specialists are trained to examine crime scenes or locations to discover evidence to help solve something or to find a weakness in a structure or encampment to break inside. Marksmanship Marksmanship specialists are trained to provide sniper support for other specialists' missions or to assassinate a target from a long distance. Each member must be a master of firearms, bows, crossbows, throwing knives, slings, and slingshots. Category:Odst grievous